


Beyond Potato Peels

by Alexirose



Category: The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Letters, Love, News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexirose/pseuds/Alexirose
Summary: Dear Sidney,I must tell you all about everything here in Guernsey! I have amazing news since Dawsey and I's engagement. Hope to see you soon.With Love,Juliet





	Beyond Potato Peels

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> This is a letter exchange between writer, Juliet Ashton, and her dear friend and publisher, Sidney Stark. 
> 
> <3  
Ty all!

Dear Sidney, 

How long it’s been since you’ve visited Sidney! I have sent you a copy of my next book; I’m sure you’d find a use in it. I do hope you’ll come to visit Dawsey, Isola, Amelia, Eben, Eli, Kit, and I. Sophie has been upset for a while, since I told her about my engagement, because I hid it from her - somewhat out of sheer embarrassment. I hope she forgives me. Oh Sidney, how wonderful it is to stay in Guernsey! Waking up with Dawsey next to me, with the smell of flourishing herbs, and flowers wafting through our open window. Kit running into our bedroom and climbing on us, rolling and giggling. She’d push us out of bed and make us follow her out to the beach. Dawsey and his work-friends have been clearing out the rest of the dangerous wire that was left after the Occupation on Guernsey. When the Germans left the island. 

Amelia has shed her tears and now is a happy grandmother to Kit. Sidney, I must tell you now; before anyone else. Even Sophie. Dawsey and I have had a wonderful year. But… Now I tell my best of friends. I, Sidney, am expecting! Dawsey and I will need to tell Kit, but we’ll wait a bit when it starts to become noticeable. For if Kit finds out, she’ll very likely tell the whole of the Society. But otherwise, I hope everything goes alright. I appreciate the basket of flowers and chocolates you sent from London. I’d send you something, but Eben at the moment is handling some issues down at the post; so I’ll wait a bit till I do. Ah, I must be going dear Sidney, Kit needs me to take her to Dawsey. I’ll send another letter soon. I hope this letter doesn’t arrive too late. 

With love,  
Juliet 

~Week Later~ 

Dear Juliet,  


I find you very strong, Juliet, to decline Mark Reynolds’s proposal, in the fact that his money could have brought dry comfort. But, I laugh at the fact that you go from a rich American bachelor to a shy pig farmer. I know even then, that love is true between both you and him. I will come soon, back to Guernsey to see you, dear Juliet. I will find you a basket full of scones from the strange place called ‘London’, as I know you enjoy them. 

Warm regards,  
Sidney 

~Three Days Later~

Dear Sidney,

Oh, Sidney, your letters make me smile. I must tell you how the Society and even the island beheld Dawsey and I’s news. Dawsey was working in the back, with the pigs - teaching Kit maintenance and such. I heard a knock at the door, looked through the window, and there was Isola! With a whole box of gin in her arms. I opened up the door, and she gave me a mischievous grin. At that moment, I coiled back - I wasn’t sure why she was looking at me like she was. I looked around and saw my dear husband out in the garden, giving me a wary look. I turned back to Isola and her face turned pink. Sidney, I was horrified! She slithered into the cottage and set the gin on our kitchen table. 

Then those words that peeped from her mouth, shook me. “I know.” How did she know!? I knew my skin went pale, blood rushed from my head. “How?” I squeaked. “Please don’t tell anyone… I’ve only told Kit.” She shook her head and smiled, “Of course not. Not till your ready, I guess.” I was very dubious of her trust but I took it plainly. She wouldn’t tell anyone. “But, if you want, I can gather everyone for dinner,” I told her I would talk with Dawsey. So she stayed inside as I drew up enough courage to head outside. I called for Dawsey, and he came with dirty hands but a calm, soft face. “Yes, Juliet?” He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed a bright red. I told him about Isola and he chuckled as I explained my reaction. I truly shouldn’t have… “I agree, we should have a nice dinner. With roast pig, gin, and possibly… Potato Peel Pie.” I laughed at that, and added, “Really? Do you think any of us will have Eben’s odd pie?” He shook his head in response. 

I told Isola that we agreed, and she rushed out of the cottage, past the flower beds, and into the road leading to the Society. Kit stayed in the back, but I saw Dawsey come in, brushing his hands on a handkerchief. Later in the evening, Dawsey and I decided we would cook the roast pig. We worked for a couple of hours - finally ready to head to dinner. We invited the society over - and Eli, to our cottage. The doorbell rang, and I inhaled a lunge full of fresh air. Dawsey kissed my cheek and went to greet the guests. Everyone rushed in, like a wave of bodies. Amelia came, then Isola, Eben, Eli, and soon Kit, which honestly confused me. I greeted them all, hugging them tightly. We all gathered around the dining table and I hushed the talking. I smiled. “Hello everyone. I’m so glad you could come. For this wasn’t just for the meal…” Everyone looked confused, except Kit and Isola. I continued, butterflies skittering around in my stomach. “Dawsey and I… Have news. Which both Isola and Kit know of.” Kit at her name being called out, squirmed in her chair, a great wide smile forming across her beautiful-baby face.  
My gaze did land and focus on that one important person, that I was the most nervous for…  
Amelia.  
My hand was shaking, but I would be brave. 

I placed my shaking hand on my belly and smiled. Amelia gasped, Eben laughs a jolly laugh, Eli grinned, Isola giggled and Kit giggled.  
“We’re expecting!” Amelia’s face lightened and she unseated herself. I frowned, she was leaving… But instead, she grinned and rushed over into my arms, eyes bleary with tears. She whispered into my ear, “Thank you.” I was confused at why she said thank you, but I left it as it is. She loosened her grip and seated herself. All the faces I saw were light and happy. Eben brought his infamous potato peel pie, and we steered ways away from it. We drank quite a lot of gin, a perfect offset to the roast and pie. It was wonderful. Sidney, I knew. Other than you, my dear Sidney, I found my forever home, with everyone I love. The Society, Dawsey, and Kit. Please get back when you can. Or visit, by all means! 

With love,  
Juliet.


End file.
